


Rescued by Ryan

by DiddyRyFan



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiddyRyFan/pseuds/DiddyRyFan
Summary: After seeing a Whose Line filming I go for a walk, and deeply regret it.





	1. Chapter 1 - Attack and Rescue

I had flown over to the States for just 24 hours to go to the Whose Line filming. I had just left the studio after an amazing few hours watching them film the improv show. Even though it was late, even later back in the UK, I wasn’t sleepy, so I decided to go for a walk. I leave the studio grounds and walk towards where I think the main stores will be, hoping to do a little window shopping, as I can’t really afford to actually buy anything. Suddenly, a hand clamps over my mouth from behind and drags me into a nearby alley. I bite the hand and scream. I feel a blow to the back of my head as someone hits me from behind.

Then, a male voice says, “Don't bite!" and a knife comes into view.

I scream again, though I don’t think there was anyone else around when he dragged me in here. I hear and feel him cut and tear my clothing, and find myself standing in just my underwear. The attacker spins me around and roughly pulls off my knickers. I try to fight him off, but I’ve never been particularly strong. He slams me against the wall, forces my legs apart and roughly pushes himself inside me. All the while I’m screaming and trying to fight him off. He obviously doesn’t expect anyone to be around to help me because he does nothing to stop me screaming. He thrusts into me twice more, before someone punches him in the head from behind. My attacker swears loudly and runs off. I’m in hysterics at this point and sink to the floor, sobbing. I’m dimly aware of a different male voice talking. He sounds familiar, but seems to be talking on the phone, as I only hear one voice, not directed at me. After a while he goes quiet and comes closer, though I don’t look at him.

He says to me, “It’s ok, he’s gone now, you’re safe.”

I feel him put his jacket around my shoulders and I look up, fear still on my face. That’s when I realise who my hero is.

Stunned, I say, almost in a whisper, “Ryan Stiles?”

“You know of me, then?” He asks.

I reply, “I came to the States this morning, just to see you and Colin Mochrie on Whose Line. I’m supposed to be going back in the morning.”

Ryan replies, “Don’t worry about that now.”

Despite being very much in shock, I’m dimly aware that he looks highly embarrassed. That’s when I realise all I’m wearing is his jacket. I pull it around my bent legs, trying to cover myself up a little. He asks about my clothes, and I tell him the attacker cut them off with a knife. Ryan tries to reassure me, telling me the police and ambulance are on the way. He’s crouched on the floor near me by this point, so I scoot over to him and try to cuddle into him. He sheepishly puts an arm around me, as though he doesn't know if he should.

I rest my head on him and say, “Thank you for helping me. I thought he was going to kill me.”

That’s when we hear the sirens.

Ryan says, “They’re almost here. Don’t worry.”

As a figure appears in the entry to the alley, I fear it’s my attacker come back and I crush myself into Ryan in my attempt to get away. Ryan tries to reassure me, telling me it’s just the police. Two officers walk slowly towards us. The female officer gives me a blanket. I give Ryan his jacket back and wrap myself tightly in the blanket. The male officer beckons Ryan to go with him. I plead with him not to go.

He responds by briefly putting his arm around my shoulders and saying, “I’ll only be over here. He just wants to ask me some questions, that’s all.”

As the male cop gets details off Ryan, the female cop asks me about the attack. I tell her everything I can remember. I can’t tell her much about my attacker though, as it was dark and I saw him for such a fleeting time. I can only tell her that he’s white skinned and about 2 or 3 inches taller than me. The ambulance arrives then. I fearfully look around for Ryan as I register two male EMTs. Seeing the fear in my eyes, Ryan comes over to me and puts a reassuring arm around my shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2 - At The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hospital

I’m in the hospital. They have just finished the examination and tests and stuff. Ryan went for a walk while they were doing the intimate stuff, but he promised to come back. The cops had said they needed to keep my clothes as evidence, but I don’t mind as they’re not exactly wearable. I dimly wonder what I’m going to wear. I didn’t bring any spare clothes as it’s such a short visit. I can’t exactly wear my nighty, it barely covers my bum. Ryan reappears as I’m musing over this. My eyes light up as I see him.

“How are you?” He asks with genuine concern in his eyes.

“They say I have some bruising down there, and a some vaginal tears, but physically that’s all. Apparently, I shouldn’t engage in anything sexual until it’s all completely healed, but that won’t be a problem, it’s been almost twenty years.” I reply. “We won’t know about diseases or pregnancy for a while yet.”

He comes over and sits in the chair next to the bed. “I hope you don’t mind, but I asked Colin to pick up some clothes for you. I thought you might appreciate something to wear other than a hospital gown.” He says.

“Wow, thank you.” I stammer, “That’s so kind.” Then, as what he says sink in, I say, a little excitedly, “You mean I’m going to meet Colin Mochrie too?”

He chuckles a little, then makes small talk. After a while I doze off. I’m walking along a street. It’s darker than usual. A hand grabs me from behind. I scream and sit bolt upright. It’s a few seconds before I realise it was just a dream and that I’m in hospital. Ryan is still there, he’s put his arm around me again, like he did in the alley. He helps calm me down.

“It’s ok,” he says, “It’s just a dream. You’re safe. I’m still here”

I doze off again after a while. But the nightmares continue to haunt my sleep, waking me up repeatedly. Each time, Ryan is still there.

I slowly wake, without the nightmares this time, though I’m not sure if I’m awake or not. I can hear voices, but don’t want to open my eyes just yet. They both sound familiar.

“She was in a right state.” Says one voice. “She’s not slept well at all, not surprising really.”

“It’s lucky you fancied a walk, otherwise, who knows what could have happened.” Comments the other.

“I know. Thanks for these, by the way.” Replies the first, who I’m starting to realise is Ryan, “The attacker ruined her clothes, and she was only supposed to be in the States one night, so she didn’t bring a change with her.”

“How come she came to the States for just one night?” Asks the other man.

“Believe it or not, she came just to see you and me in Whose Line last night.”

I’m realising that the other voice belongs to Colin. I slowly open my eyes and look around. Ryan is still sat on the chair next to my hospital bed. Colin is stood next to him, near my feet. Colin notices I’m awake first, smiles at me and introduces himself.

He points at a bag on the bedside table and says, “I got you some clothes. I hope they fit, I didn’t know your size.”

I reply, “Nor do I, the sizes are different in the UK. In British sizes I’m a 10 - 12, but I don’t know what that is here. What time is it?”

Ryan looks at his watch and answers, “It’s 8.30 in the morning.”

A little later I’m walking around the hospital grounds. Ryan went to change his clothes and Colin went with him. They assured me they wouldn’t be long, but while they were gone, the doctor did his rounds, gave me some medication to last a couple of weeks and told me I could go. I don’t know where to go though. I only had the hotel booked for one night, and the police have requested I stay in the States for a while.

I sit on a bench overlooking a pond, almost hugging my bag of belongings. As the events of last night run through my mind again, I collapse in tears, sobbing into my hands. I don’t notice someone sitting down next to me, so when a hand is put around my shoulders I jump and cower away, but it’s only Ryan. When I realise who it is I start sobbing into his chest, unable to reach his shoulders. Through my almost incoherent sobs, Ryan picks out the details of what’s bothering me, that I have nowhere to go. He manages to calm my sobs and tells me that I’d be welcome at his home while in the States. This produces more sobs, but happy sobs of gratitude this time.


	3. Chapter 3 - Settling in at Ryan's

It’s afternoon before we pull up in Ryan’s driveway. I thank him for the millionth time as we get out of the car. He shows me round the downstairs; the kitchen, the downstairs restroom as he calls it, the dining room, and various other rooms. Then we go upstairs. He shows me the bathroom, his bedroom, the room Colin sleeps in when they are filming Whose Line, and the spare bedrooms. All the bedrooms are en-suite, but the bathroom is bigger and nicer. I put my stuff in a random spare room and I follow Ryan downstairs. Colin appears in the doorway of the tv room.

“I hope you don’t mind her staying here,” Ryan says to Colin. “She had nowhere else to go while the police carry out their investigations.”

“Of course not.” Colin replies. “Come sit down.”

We sit in front of the tv for most of the afternoon, chatting. Ryan and Colin tell me about their wives and kids, their different homes for when they’re filming and when their not. Sometimes their wives and kids come when they film. That’s why there are so many spare rooms in the house, to cater for Colin’s family as well as Ryan’s, and have a couple of rooms spare just in case. I tell them about my life back in the UK; how I’m a single mum to a 17 year old lad, how his dad left before he was born, how I work crazy hours cleaning and manage to study accounting.

Colin makes supper for us. We all sit round the dining table, something I haven’t done since Christmas dinner. After supper I take a shower in my bedroom’s en-suite. The warm water relaxes me a little, and I feel much better for being clean. I put on my skimpy nighty and climb into the soft, warm, welcoming double bed. As I drift off to sleep I hope tonight goes better than last night, but I don’t hold out much hope.

During the night I’m woken by my nightmares repeatedly. Ryan and Colin seem to take it in turns to comfort me, though I seem to calm down much quicker for Ryan than I do for Colin. It’s gone 10 when I get out of bed the next morning. I get dressed and go downstairs in search of the men. I find them both in the games room, enjoying a game of pool. I stand quietly by the door watching them play, the game is nearly over. As Ryan pots the black and wins the game, he looks at me and asks how I’m feeling this morning.

“Tired,” I reply, “But I imagine you two are as well. I’m sorry I woke you up so much.”

“Don’t be silly.” They reply in unison.

Then Colin starts to speak, going a bit red as he does, “Might I suggest you either wear pants or panties to bed while you’re here.”

It takes me longer than it should to understand the American terms, then I remember a couple of instances last night.

I go bright red and reply, “I’m so sorry. Of course I’ll cover up tonight.”

We all go into the kitchen and Ryan makes us all pancakes for breakfast. After breakfast, I ask Ryan if he would come with me to the police station. The police had asked me to pop in and give them a US contact address and number, once I had one. He agrees, and suggests we do a little clothes shopping too, the clothes Colin got for me are slightly big and a little short in the arms and legs.

He drives me to the police station and comes in with me. The lady behind the desk recognises Ryan and looks a little a surprised to see him in a police station, but doesn’t mention it. We explain to her why we’re there, and Ryan gives his address and number.

After, we head to the nearest mall and go into the nearest women’s clothes store we see. Ryan looks very uncomfortable and out of place. I approach a member of staff and explain that I need to buy clothes, but don’t know what US size I am. She takes my measurements, and informs me I’m a 6 - 8 in US sizes. I grab a couple of pairs of jeans, a skirt, a few t-shirts, some underwear, a pair of pyjamas and a jacket. Ryan pays for it all, and when I try telling him I’ll pay him back when I can, he tells me not to be silly.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Next Two Weeks

Over the next couple of weeks, sleeping becomes easier for all of us, as my nightmares gradually diminish to only one or two a night. I’m called back to the police station a few times too.

The most stressful was when they called me in to get bite mark impressions from me. They said they’d arrested someone, weren’t allowed to tell me why, but he had a human bite mark on his hand. He claims his girlfriend bit him during an argument, but the police don’t believe him. It turns out the guy was telling the truth, his bite did not match my teeth, it matched his girlfriend’s teeth. The thought of finally catching my attacker was a great feeling, marred only by the apprehension of having to see him again. But to learn that it was the wrong guy, that they hadn’t caught my attacker, was almost devastating.

Then there was the time they wanted me and Ryan to go and give another statement each. Colin drives us in that day, as he isn’t convinced Ryan will be in a suitable state to drive home again. That day is awful, having to go over everything in detail, without Ryan there, as he’s in a different interview room giving his own statement.

I am in a right state by the time I finished. A policewoman leads me back to the front desk, where Colin has been waiting for us. Ryan is already there. He and Colin are talking in low voices. I can see straight away that Ryan is almost as upset as I am. As they spot me coming toward them, they both stand up. I can see them registering the look on my face. Ryan folds me into his arms as I sob into his chest again, just like I had at the hospital. This time, though, Ryan cries silently into my hair. That’s the first time I actually seen Ryan cry. Colin doesn’t seem to know what to do. He’s obviously concerned and upset to see us like this, but doesn’t know how to help.

That night is bad with the nightmares. I don’t see Colin once, though, so I think Ryan is having problems sleeping as well.

There were good times during that fortnight too. Ryan and Colin take me to see the local sights. That is a really good day. We leave mid morning, Ryan drives the scenic route into a nearby town. We have lunch at a diner. We all laugh at my lack of knowledge of American things, for example, after bursting into laughter when I see the menu, I have to explain to them that, to a Brit, biscuits and gravy sounds like cookies with beef gravy. After lunch, we take a leisurely walk around the town to see its sights. Then we drive around to see some other interesting sights, before heading to a restaurant for dinner.

Then there was the time they decided to take me to a bar. At first, I insist on only having soft drinks. I try to explain to them that I drink so rarely, (in fact usually only once or twice a year,) that I’d probably be sloshed after only one drink. After a while, though, they persuade me to have a shot of vodka in my next coke, and that’s it, one leads to two, which leads to a few, which leads to me being embarrassingly drunk. At one point, I start singing along to the songs playing from the speakers, very loudly and very out of tune. I also remember trying to drag Ryan and Colin onto the dance floor. There is certainly a lot of laughter between us that evening. The evening finishes when I don’t make it to the restroom in time and puke all down my clothes. I must have fallen asleep on the journey back, because I remember getting into Colin’s car (he’d only had 1 drink all night) but not arriving back, or getting into bed. In fact, I am a bit confused next morning when I wake up relatively clean and wearing my pyjamas. I go downstairs to find Colin making breakfast and Ryan perched on the kitchen counter chatting with him.

“Um, I seem to have some memories missing from last night.” I comment, “Did I black out? Only I usually remember everything on the rare occasions I actually get drunk, but I don’t remember changing, or getting into bed”

They both turn a bit red, then Ryan says, “Um, you were pretty out of it, and you were covered in sick, so we, kind of, undressed you and gave you a quick bath before putting you in your pyjamas and into bed.”

“We hope you don’t mind.” Colin adds a bit sheepishly.

I feel my face go beetroot red, as I thank them for taking care of me.


	5. Chapter 5 - Last Day

When the police tell me they’re happy for me to travel back to Britain, I don’t know if I’m pleased or not. I’ll be going home, getting back into daily routine, and that’s got to be good, but they haven’t caught the guy yet, and I’ve become such good friends with Colin and Ryan, I’ll miss them a lot. Colin will be easy enough to keep in contact with, e-mail, facebook, twitter, but Ryan doesn’t do modern technology, social media, or the internet in general, he doesn’t even have an e-mail address. To stay in contact with him it’ll have to be letters by snail mail, so we swap addresses.

My travel insurance company have organised my return flight to the UK. I’ll be leaving tomorrow afternoon. Yesterday I went back to the hospital one last time. They checked me over, made sure I was properly healed down there with no complications or anything. They gave me an envelope to give to my GP (primary care physician as they called it), and that was it.

Colin and Ryan have decided that my last full day in the States should be special. They have already brought me breakfast in bed. I’m currently sitting up in bed with a tray of pancakes and orange juice, while Ryan is perched on the foot of my bed and Colin is sat on the chair by the desk.

“I can’t thank you enough,” I say to them, “For making the last two weeks not only bearable, but enjoyable. Thank you so much, Ryan, for helping me on that nightmare night. I can’t even begin to think where I’d be right now otherwise.” As we both get a bit teary, Ryan tries to say that anyone would do the same, but I tell him, “No, not anyone would. You’ve only got to watch the news to see that. You’re just someone special that I’m very lucky to know.” I hand my tray to Colin and give Ryan a huge hug, before remembering that I’m wearing my nighty, not the pyjamas. I quickly get back under the covers and appologise as I feel my face burn red.

They leave me to get dressed, and I meet them downstairs shortly after. They still haven’t told me what we’re doing today.

“So where are we going then?” I ask as we all pile into the car.

“Not saying.” Replies Colin.

“It’s a surprise.” Answers Ryan, yet again, as he starts the engine and drives off.

We drive for a while, passing a few towns. I still can’t get them to tell me anything, no matter how much I ask. Eventually, we enter a city. It’s not far off lunchtime when Ryan pulls into the car park of a very fancy looking restaurant. We get out of the car, and I follow them into the restaurant.

Ryan says to the waitress, “Group booking under the name Stiles?”

“Sure, just this way, Mr Stiles, Mr Mochrie, miss.” She says, leading us to a large table, already filled with people and only 3 seats empty. “What can I get you to drink?” She asks as we sit down.

We place our order for drinks, and she goes to get them. I can't help looking around at all the faces peering at me. I realise that I recognise them all. There’s Drew Carey, Aisha Tyler, Wayne Brady, Jeff B Davis, Brad Sherwood, Jonathan Mangum, Chip Esten, Greg Proops, Kathy Greenwood and Laura Hall.

“We thought you’d like to meet everyone, so we arranged a meet up.” Ryan says

“Wow,” I say, a little lost for words. “This is, I mean, you, um, wow.” Everyone laughs at that, including me. “I mean, it’s nice to meet you all, great, brilliant.” I say, as they each lean over the table to shake my hand.

The afternoon passes way too fast. It’s clear that they all know what happened, but it doesn’t feel awkward at all. In fact they are all so easy to get on with, and so friendly, that by 4 o’clock, when Drew calls us all to silence, I feel as if I’ve known them for years, rather than hours.

Drew begins to speak, “Now, I know we’ve only just met you really,” He says, addressing me, “But we thought you’d like something to remember the good times in the States.”

Aisha then reaches behind her and pulls a book out of a bag and hands it to me. I take it and open the front cover. It’s a photo album, and the first page has a group selfie of Ryan, Colin and me in front of a fountain that Colin took the day they took me sightseeing. I turn the page and on the right hand page there’s a signed picture of Ryan, the sort that fans wave in front of their faces by studio doors. On the left hand page there’s a handwritten letter from Ryan to me. It’s a fairly long letter, so I don’t read it now. The next page has a signed photo of Colin, with another quite long handwritten letter. The following pages contain signed pictures of everyone who’s there, along with a short, handwritten note from each of them, each along the lines of, “Hope everything goes well for you”, or “Good luck for the future”.

By the time I’ve looked at all of them, I’m in tears. All I can manage to say is “Thank you, this is just amazing, thank you.”

Greg says, “It was Colin and Ryan’s idea, you should really thank them.”

Laughing through my tears I give the men on either side of me a huge hug.

Colin then says, “Actually, there’s just one more thing.” Then, looking at Ryan, he continues, “Ryan, we all know you’re a pretty awesome guy. The way you’ve helped and looked after this beautiful lady the last two weeks is pretty special. I know she’d have liked to be able to get you something special to say thanks if she could, so we did it for her.” Then looking across the table, he added, “Wayne?”

Wayne pulls out of somewhere a couple of gift bags and hands them over to Ryan. The first is a large bottle of Ryan’s favourite drink. In the second is a box of chocolates and a photo frame, containing a picture of Ryan and me that Colin had taken in Ryan’s garden.

You can see Ryan’s eyes welling up with tears as he says, “Aw, thanks guys.”

From there, we all go to a bar for an evening of fun. The looks on the faces of some of the bar staff as a dozen celebrities walk in is quite hilarious. It's a pretty great evening, one I remember all of, this time, as Ryan backs up my decision to not have alcohol in every drink when the others would have insisted.

“Trust me,” he says to them, “You don’t want to go there.”

Colin adds, “Yeah, we went there and it was rather awkward and embarrassing for all 3 of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Details of Ryan and Colin's letters will be in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Letters

Later that night as I lay in bed, I get the photo album. This is the first chance I’ve had to read the letters Ryan and Colin wrote. I turn, first, to Ryan’s, and it reads,

When I first heard you scream that night, I knew I had to help you. Everyone keeps telling me how heroic I was, but I don’t see it that way. I couldn’t live with myself if I had just walked on by. What sort of man would that have made me? And when I saw you there, after he ran off, your spirit just broken, how I could not comfort you? I’m glad we’ve become such good friends over the past two weeks, I just wish the meeting could have been a bit sweeter. I hope you’ll keep us updated with everything and come back to visit us regularly. It truly is amazing to have you as a friend. See you soon.

Ryan

After I get my tears under control, I turn the page to read Colin’s letter,

I wish we could have met under more pleasant circumstances, but it has been a real pleasure getting to know you. In amongst the angst and occasional embarrassment, we’ve had some good times and made some amazing memories. I hope we all stay in touch. Make sure you keep coming back for visits. I’ll be sure to drop in on the rare occasions I’m in Britain. Tweet me when you get home. All the best.

Colin

I decide to write them letters to leave on my bed when we go tomorrow, so they can find and read them when I’m on the plane home. I search out some paper and a pen and sit at the desk in my room. I decide to start with Colin’s letter.

Colin,

I’ve watched you perform on Whose Line for many years now. I can’t say I've been a fan from the beginning, as I was only about 10 when the UK version first started, but I’ve been a fan since the first time I saw you and Ryan perform together. I thought it was a dream come true when I managed to save up enough to come see a filming. Then the unthinkable happened.

On that awful day one of the true highlights through the darkness that was threatening to overwhelm me was meeting you. I didn’t care that the clothes you got me were a little big in the waist and a little short in the legs, I had met you, and you had given me something when I felt I had nothing.

The time I’ve spent here has been amazing and I’ve loved getting to know you, despite accidentally flashing you a few times. I’m grateful for your friendship and all you’ve done for me.

Thank you for being a true friend. Make sure you put all those pictures on Facebook, I’d like to see how much I embarrassed myself. You’ll always be welcome in my home any time you’re in Britain. I’m missing you already,

And I sign it.

Before starting on Ryan’s letter, I go downstairs and get myself a glass of water. Back upstairs, sat at the desk, I sip the water as I hold the pen over the paper ready to begin. I take a deep breath and start writing.

Ryan,

It’s difficult for me to talk about the horrors of the night we met, but if wasn’t for you, that could have been my last night. I know you say you’re not a hero, that what you did wasn’t special, and that any decent person would have done the same, but to me you honestly are a true hero. You fought off my attacker and comforted me while we waited for help to arrive, you even came with me to the hospital. That much, I suppose, some people might consider ‘ordinary heroism’, but you were there for me right through the night, organised some clothes for me, you even welcomed me into your home and took care of me when I literally had no one else. I can never thank you enough for this. I have truly appreciated your friendship while I’ve been here. Thanks to you and Colin, I now have some pretty amazing memories to go home with.

I would say you’re welcome in my home any time you’re in Britain, but I know that’s not likely to happen. I’ll be sure to write to you often, and hopefully some time soon, I’ll be back in the States for the court case when they finally catch the guy. I’ll come and visit when I can.

I’m forever in your debt,

And I sign it.

Tears are streaming down my face by the time I finish Ryan’s letter. After a few minutes I pull myself together, take the empty glass down to the kitchen and go back to my room. I hide the letters under my pillow for now, so they don’t find them too early, and I climb into bed.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Journey Home

The next morning I’m awake quite early. I just manage to squeeze all my new belongings into the bag that came out looking so empty. I get the two letters from under my pillow and put them on the bed, placing my bag on top of them. All I have to do is grab my bag when we go and there they’ll be.

I head downstairs and find that Ryan and Colin are not up yet, so I decide to cook them an English breakfast. I find sausages, bacon, eggs, bread for frying, and even some mushrooms, so I make a start, but we’ll have to make do without the tinned tomatoes and the black pudding (I’m not actually sure Americans have black pudding, and vaguely wonder if blood pudding is the same thing or not).

As I’d hoped, they come down to investigate when they smell the meat cooking. They enter the kitchen together, having met at the top of the stairs, each surprised the other wasn’t the one cooking. They’re both still in their pyjamas.

“Good morning,” I greet them, “I thought I’d make a traditional English breakfast this morning, I hope you don’t mind.”

Shortly after, I serve up and we all sit at the dining table. The mood this morning is odd. We’re all very much aware this is the last breakfast we’ll be sharing in a long time. I’m heading home today, and Colin and Ryan are heading back to their wives and families tomorrow. We’re all glad to be going home, but sad to be parting.

After breakfast the men go get dressed. I take a walk outside, remembering all the things that have happened since I left home, good and bad. After a while Colin joins me. He doesn’t say anything, just walks along beside me. Soon Ryan joins us too.

After our final lunch together, I grab my stuff from the bedroom. I pick up my bag off the bed and smooth out the letters, making sure their names are easily visible. With a heavy heart I go downstairs, taking a last look at everything as I go. It’s a quiet trip to the airport. No one seems to know what to say.

When it’s time to say goodbye I give each of them a huge hug, tears running down my face.

“I’ll ring you when I get home.” I say. “I’m going to miss you guys so much.”

“It’s been great getting to know you.” Says Colin, “Have a safe trip home.”

“I’ll miss you.” Is all Ryan manages to say. I can see he’s trying not to cry.

I give him another hug and say, “Thank you for everything. I wouldn’t be here without you.” And with that I walk away from them, tears flowing like rivers down my face.

Before I turn the corner, I look back. They are still watching me. Some tears have managed to leak down Ryan’s face. I wave one final time. They wave back, and I walk out of sight.

I’m sat on the plane in an aisle seat. The seatbelt sign has just gone out.

The man next to me looks at me and says, “Are you famous?”

I frown and answer, “No. Do I look like someone famous?”

He replies, “No, but I saw you with Ryan Stiles and Colin Mochrie at the airport. You looked pretty close, are you related to them?”

I reply, “No. I’m just a normal girl with a normal family.”

He doesn’t seem willing to let go of the topic, though, and asks me, “So, how did you meet them? How long have you known them?”

I have to think a bit before I answer him. “I’ve only known them for about 2 weeks. Ryan helped me out, then introduced me to Colin.”

“Wow. You looked pretty close. Only 2 weeks? How d’you get so close to them in such a short time?”

“Like I said, Ryan helped me out. Sorry, but I can’t talk about it.” And with that I plug in the headphones and put them on.

Later in the flight, I take the photo album out of my hand luggage. I gaze at the first photo, almost longingly, wishing I was still with them, or that they were with me.


	8. Chapter 8 - Three Months Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions expressed in this chapter are purely my own. I do not pretend to tell other people what they should do, I respect other people’s rights to their own opinions and choices.

Dear Ryan,

Thank you for your last letter.  It’s great to hear that things are going so well for you.  Congratulations on the news about your eldest, you must be so proud.

Tim is doing well.  He finishes college this year, but doesn’t want to go to uni, so he’s currently applying for jobs.

I thought you’d like to know, I had the final results today from the health centre.  I’m completely clear, no STDs or STIs or anything.  I feel so relieved, it’s great not to have that worry hanging over me any more.

I do have some other news for you though.  I didn’t want to tell you until I had all the results from the STI testing.  I’m pregnant.  13 weeks and 4 days along, but you could probably have worked that out for yourself.  It feels like everyone is trying to make me get rid of it, but I’m not going to.  I’ve never believed in abortion for any reason other than saving the mother’s life.  I’ve included a couple of copies of my latest ultrasound scan printout, one for you, one for Colin.  I thought you might want to see it.

Anyway, I’ve been saving up.  I’m planning on coming for a visit before the baby is due, if that’s ok.  It’d be great to finally meet Patricia and Debra.

I’ll write again soon.

All my love 

.

PM on Facebook between me and Colin

  * Hi Colin,



Hi, how are things?

  * Great.  I heard from the health centre today.



Really.  Is it good news?

  * It’s great news.  I’m clear of everything.



That’s great to hear.  Does Ryan know yet?

  * I’ve written him a letter already, I’ll post it in the morning.



He’ll be so pleased.

  * I have more news for you, though.



What?

  * I’m pregnant!



Oh.  Is it his?

  * Yes.  I’m 13 weeks 4 days.



Will you keep it?

  * Yes, I don’t believe in abortion, and the circumstances are not the baby’s fault.



Fair enough.  It’s your decision.  How are you feeling though?

  * A bit mixed up, to be honest.  I always hoped I’d have another child one day, but I did want to be married first next time.  I’m excited I’ll be having a baby, worried that I won’t be able to cope on my own this time, and a little upset about where it came from.



That’s understandable.  Just stay strong, you’re an amazing woman.

  * Thanks.


  * Also, I’m planning on coming over for a visit before the baby’s due.  Don’t know when yet.



That’s great.  Let us know when.  And don’t book a hotel, I’ll put you up if Ryan can’t.

  * Thank you.  You two look after me so well, even when we’re on opposite sides of the Atlantic.


  * Oh, I’ve put a copy of my latest ultrasound scan printout in Ryan’s letter for you.  Make sure you get it off him next time you see him.



Thank you.  Can’t wait to see it.

  * I gotta go now, it’s gone midnight here and I need some sleep before work.



  
Ok, hope to see you soon.  Good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions expressed in this chapter are purely my own. I do not pretend to tell other people what they should do, I respect other people’s rights to their own opinions and choices.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Visit

As I walk through the airport I’m excited to be seeing my friends again. We’ve not managed to see each other since that tearful goodbye six and a half months ago. I scan the crowds of people who are waiting for friends or loved ones coming off the flight. At first I don’t see them. My heart sinks a little, surely they’d be clearly visible if they were here. Then Ryan appears, followed a second later by Colin. It seems they were sitting down. I wave to them, a huge smile on my face. They wave back, each of them matching my smile.

As we finally meet, I drop my bags and give Ryan the biggest hug I can manage around my belly, then I give Colin an equally big hug.

“Wow, look at you!” Exclaims Ryan.

“You look so healthy.” Adds Colin.

“Thank you.” I reply.

Ryan grabs my case and Colin grabs my other bag.

“Wow! Got enough luggage?” Asks Colin.

“Yeah, after last time I wanted to make sure I actually had clothes to wear.” I reply jokingly. “Actually, I’ve got a hospital bag with me just in case. I know I’m not due for another 2 months yet, but you never know what might happen.”

As we get into the car, I ask, “So, have you decided where I’m staying yet? Or are you still arguing about it?”

They both laugh and Colin answers, “Ryan won, we’re all staying at his.”

“How many is ‘all’?” I ask curiously.

“There’s Ryan and Patricia, you, obviously, and me and Debra.”

“The kids are staying with their grandparents for a few weeks.” Adds Ryan. “It was already arranged before you told us when you were coming.

“So I’ll get to see your other house then.” I say to Ryan.

“That’s right,” He replies.

As we pull up outside a house, two women appear at the door. I recognise Debra from Colin’s Facebook page. They both greet me like an old friend, making me feel so welcome.

The next few days are amazing. I get to know Debra and Patricia properly and we all spend some real quality time together.

About halfway through my week here, the ladies decide to take me out for a pamper day. We go to a health spa, where we enjoy, among other things, a manicure, pedicure and facial. We have an amazing time there together.

We are on our way back, chatting about our day out. Suddenly, a few cars in front of us, someone turns right out of a side street without looking, directly in front of our lane of traffic. The resulting crunch of metal hitting metal makes us scream. Debra slams on the brakes and we stop about 6 inches from the car in front of us, as we all slam into our seatbelts. Immediately, I hug my belly and moan in pain. Shocked, both Debra and Patricia ask if I’m alright.

Worried, I say, “My baby! My belly hurts.”

Debra is straight on the phone to 911, as Patricia tries to calm and comfort me. A man knocks on the car window, and Debra rolls it down.

He says, “I was in the car behind. Is everyone alright?”

Debra replies, “My pregnant friend is having abdominal pain, but otherwise we are ok.”

The man says, “The emergency services won’t be long, they’ll check you out. I’m going to check the other cars.” And he goes to the car in front of us.

Patricia then phones Ryan. “There’s been a crash,” She says, Ryan starts to speak but Patricia cuts him off. "We were a few cars behind, not directly involved. Deb had to do an emergency stop, she and I are fine,” She pauses while Ryan interrupts her to ask a question I can’t quite hear. “She’s getting abdominal pain. The ambulances are not here yet.”

I catch Patricia’s eye and say, “Could you ask Ryan to go into my bag, and get my maternity medical pack and bring it please?”

She relays the information to him, tells him exactly where we are, says her goodbyes and hangs up. Then she says to us, “They’ll be here as soon as they can.”

We watch as the man from the car behind goes from car to car, checking the occupants of each. It’s not long before we hear sirens. First on the scene are a few ambulances. The crew of one ambulance go immediately to the two collided cars, while the other starts to check the occupants of the other cars. An EMT appears at our window, which is still open. He asks if we are all ok.

I say, “I’m seven months pregnant and my belly hurts.”

“Alright,” he responds in a calming voice, “Let’s get you into the back of the ambulance so we can check you over.”

Ryan and Colin arrive a few minutes before the ambulance takes me away. When the EMT asks if any of them will be coming in the ambulance with me, I look at Patricia and ask, “Do you mind if I steal your husband for a while?”

That evening, I lay on the hospital bed with Colin, Debra, Ryan and Patricia around me. The doctors don’t think there’s anything to worry about, but want me to stay in overnight, just to be sure. I’m released the next day, with some extra notes in my maternity pack, and told to get plenty of rest and not overdo anything.

The rest of my time in the States goes smoothly, and all too soon I’m stood in the airport saying goodbye again. This time, I manage not to cry, promising to visit again after the baby is born. I give them all emotional goodbye hugs and walk away, turning at the last moment again to wave one last time.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Birth

“TIM!” I shout from the kitchen, panicked.

“What is it?” He calls back as he thunders down the stairs.

“My waters just broke.” I reply as he skids into the kitchen where I had been washing up.

He swears as he looks down at the flooded kitchen floor. “What do I do?” He asks, starting to panic.

“Phone Grandad.” I reply as I make my way into the living room.

Ten minutes later I’m in my dad’s car, on the way to the hospital. When we arrive I’m taken straight into a delivery suite. Mum stays with me, but dad returns to my house to sit and wait with Tim. I’m scared, a lot more scared than when I was having Tim, because of the problems I had with his birth. I decide to brave an epidural this time. I don’t exactly like needles, but I don’t like pain either and I’m starting to remember last time. Eight hours later and mum has popped out to phone dad and let him know he has a new granddaughter. She’s not gone long, though. Within half an hour my dad and Tim are with us, gazing with wonder at the new addition to the family.

“Was it bad?” Tim asks.

“Not half as bad as with you,” I tell him, “I’m sitting up and still conscious for one thing.”

Baby Libby and I learn latching on and feeding really easily. The first night is much the same as when Tim was a baby, waking up only for feeds and sleeping peacefully between.

The next day, as I’m feeding Libby just after lunch, Tim walks onto the ward. This is a bit of a surprise as I wasn't expecting him for hours yet. Even more surprising is who follows him, Colin. My eyes light up at this unexpected visitor. I beckon then over to take a seat. They both look a bit embarrassed to have caught us mid feed but they come and sit down anyway.

“How are you?” Colin asks.

“A little tired but otherwise I’m great.” I answer. “You didn’t say you’d be in the UK.”

“I wasn’t sure until a few hours before we left.” He tells me, “I’m filling in for a friend who’s ill. I thought I’d surprise you with a visit, but I think you surprised me instead.”

After feeding is finished, I pass Libby to Tim. Colin takes a photo for me as Tim wouldn’t hold her last night, I think he was scared of breaking her. After a while Tim goes to pass her back, so I tell him to let Colin have a hold. Tim passes her over and takes some photos of them for me. Tim and Colin stay at the hospital with me for as long as they are allowed to, and both promise to come back later.

Shortly after they’ve gone, I phone Ryan with the news myself. “Good morning Ryan.” I say when he answers, remembering it’s still morning there.

“Good morning,” He replies, “This is a nice surprise.”

“I just thought you’d like to know, I had a baby girl last night, Libby, weighing in at 7 lb 9 oz.”

“Congratulations.” He says, “That’s great news. She had the baby, a girl, 7lb 9.” He adds to his wife.

I talk with Ryan, and with Patricia, for a short while.

A few hours later I'm surrounded by my mum and dad, Tim, Colin and a pile of gifts. More photos are taken, Colin takes some of the whole family for us and we get one of me, Colin and Libby together.

I spend only two nights at the hospital this time, before bringing Libby home. Colin has gone on to the job he’s here to do, but promised to come by again before he returns home. We quickly fall into a routine at home, with Libby feeding every three hours, an improvement on Tim, who fed every two.

About a week later, there’s a ring at the doorbell at 9 in the morning. Having just changed Libby’s nappy, I pick her up and answer the door. It’s Colin. I invite him in, and dismiss his worries about it being a little early in the day for visiting. We sit and chat for hours, it being a little too cold to take Libby outside. After hours that feel like minutes, Colin says he’s got to go catch a flight home, and we say our goodbyes. After he’s gone, I sit feeding Libby, cherishing the moments Libby and I had with Colin, and wondering when we’ll see each other again. I decide it’ll be when they have another Whose Line filming.


	11. Chapter 11 - Final Chapter

We are standing in the crowd waiting to see the Whose Line filming. Tim has Libby in the baby sling.

A member of staff who has been monitoring the crowd comes over and says, “I'm sorry ma’am, babies aren't allowed in the studio.”

I reply, “I didn't think they would be. They’re just keeping me company until I go in.”

The guy says ok and turns to go, then turns back and says, “Are you the English girl Ryan Stiles saved from an attacker last year?”

I answer, “I'm not English, I'm British, but yes that's me.”

“Wow.” He says, “That was all over the local news.” He then asks, “Did they ever catch the scumbag who attacked you?”

“Yes,” I reply, “We're just waiting for it to go to trial.”

“Good,” he says, “I hope he goes down for a long time.”

“So do I.”

“Anyway, have a nice day and enjoy the filming.” He walks off to continue monitoring the crowd.

When the crowd begins to move, I say goodbye to Tim and give Libby a kiss. “I’ll see you back at the hotel later.” I say.

I manage to get the seat I wanted, right in the front row of the middle section. When the audience is all seated and chatting away, waiting for the celebrities to appear, Aisha pokes her head out and quickly scans the crowd. She happens to look directly at me, so I smile at her. With a surprised look she disappears again. A few moments later Ryan's head pokes out, looks at me, smiles and disappears again. Within seconds he and Colin have walked onto the stage and straight towards me. The crowd goes wild and a crew member hurries over to them. They seem to have an argument, but we can't hear what’s said as they don't have their mics on yet. After a while, the crew member throws his arms up and storms off, as Ryan and Colin continue to make their way towards me, big smiles on their faces. I stand up and hug them both, aware that every eye is on us.

“What are you doing here?” Asks Ryan, as Colin says,

“It's great to see you. Wow, this is a surprise.”

I reply, “I came to watch Whose Line, what else?”

“Where is Libby?” Asks Colin, “She must be about three months now.”

“Tim's with her back at the hotel.” I answer.

They look disapproving at the word ‘hotel’, but get called backstage again.

“We’ll speak to you again after the filming.” They say, as they retreat.

When filming is finished, after the celebrities have disappeared backstage, the crowd is ushered to the exits. I'm wondering whether I'm supposed to wait here or outside, when Ryan and Colin appear on stage again and beckon me to them. I look at the ushers uncertain. The nearest one to me nods for me to go up. I run up to them and give them each a huge hug.

Ryan says, “What's this about a hotel? You know you're always welcome at my place.”

I answer, “I know, that's why we only booked the one night. Tim and Libby needed somewhere to go while I was here.”

“Ok,” He says, appeased, “We'll go over and pick them up straight from here. You can all stay at my place, alright?”

I smile and say, “Thanks.”

Colin then says, “By the way, how long are you here for?”

“Just over 2 weeks.” I reply.

When the crowds have gone, Ryan says, “Shall we go?”

“Same hotel as last time.” I tell Ryan, when we're in the car.

Colin says, “So Tim finally made it to the States then, did he?”

“Yeah,” I reply, “He said after the last two times, he doesn't trust me here by myself. To be honest I'm glad he came, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to come to the filming, Libby's not allowed on set.”

“I can't wait to meet him,” Says Ryan, “He sounds like a smart kid.”

“He's great,” Says Colin, “Really looks after his mother.”

We arrive at the hotel and pick up Tim, Libby and the luggage. Ryan then takes us to his house.

“So, is it just you two again this year?” I ask “Or are your families with you?”

“My family’s not here, but I'm sure when I tell them you're here they'll head straight over.” Says Ryan.

“Kinley and Debra are there, waiting for us.” Colin says, “It’ll be a nice surprise for them. Kinley’s been eager to meet you for a while now.”

We arrive at the house, and make quite a lot of noise getting everything and everyone from the car to the house. Just as we close the front door, Debra comes to find out what all the noise is about.

“What’s all the commotion?” She asks as she rounds the corner. Then spotting the extras in the party she squeals and says, “It's great to see you,” As she gives me a hug. Then she calls up the stairs, “Kinley, come here a moment.” Before turning to Tim and saying, “You must be Tim. I’ve heard a lot about you. It's great to finally meet you.”

“Likewise.” Tim responds.

Kinley then comes down the stairs, saying, “What is it, mom?” Before spotting the rest of us.

She recognises us straight away, presumably from the pictures Colin took. She welcomes us as warmly as her mum did when we first met her. Tim and I unpack while supper is prepared.

I go to bed that night thinking, what a difference just one year makes. This time last year I was struggling to cope with the aftermath of the attack. Now, I have a wonderful baby girl, Colin, Ryan and I are closer than ever, I’m friends with their wives, I’ve met Kinley, I’m meeting Ryan’s kids day after tomorrow, and the future looks bright. I go to sleep knowing that I’ve got a great two weeks ahead of me.

THE END


End file.
